brpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoru Ōuchi
“People don’t know the beginning of fascination.” History Not much is known of Yoru, the only thing that really talks about him is the bandages all over his body. From a young age Yoru always showed signed of being awkward, no one ever wanted to really talk to him as he was usually categorized as the weird individual who played with bugs. But little did people know was that Yoru was actually analyzing said creature and understanding them from a young age. Since he had no friends he instead relied on knowledge being a power for him. Taking studies and reading much more serious than people normally would. In fact, most people would even say that it was pointless to follow such things. Not in Yoru’s mind, it was as anything he could learn he could use in the future he believed. Yoru grew up in the mid areas of the Rukon district, so it was far from the Sereitei, and far from the slums of Rukongai. Yoru is very isolated and only really talks to his division freely. Though when requested to speak in Captain meetings he will talk freely and spread the important information he may have stumbled across. But he is very secretive of his whereabouts as only his Lieutenant really knows everything he does. Regardless, Yoru is known to have a sadistic personality as he comments on how he wants to cut every living being in the Soul Society or the World of the living open to experiment and see what makes them ‘them.’Yoru took this interest to the next level when he decided to actually experiment on poisonous creatures and such, this interest going so far that he decided to test theories on himself. This resulting in Yoru letting dangerous animals harm him regularly. There was just something about the sensation of coming close to death that infatuated him. Yoru took this to the next level as he literally expanded on scientific experiments and such. He went so far that once he had a better understanding of chemicals he would start to play with them in his free time. Eventually, he joined the Shin’o academy which found him to be one of the weirdest individuals ever to join. Though he showed skills in Kido, his swordplay was average at best, not to mention his speed was terrible and needed work. Though his intelligence was nothing to overlook as many times his feats came from outplaying people. ''' '''Once Yoru became an officially unseated Shinigami, he joined the research and development team which needed a leader. Though he was not selected as such, he took initiative as many projects started to get done as a result of this. Yoru eventually decided to stop helping and work on his own experiments as he started to experiment on himself once more, this being done after hours when no one was around. Yoru would literally get syringes filled with Poison and insert them directly into his veins. Though he would come close to death every single time, Yoru always had an antidote, but this wasn’t the purpose of his work. In fact, Yoru was experimenting to find a way and make himself completely immune to Poison. Which consistent exposure resulted in him growing an extremely high tolerance to Poisons. Yoru injected himself so much that eventually, the nerves in his body became so damaged that once they were repaired the sensation of feeling had practically left the surface of his body. Though if someone cuts deep enough he can feel the pain, but instead of hurting him, it somehow pleases him and exhilarates his being. Yoru is very human though and can die from regular wounds if in combat, but his tolerance to pain makes him one of the scariest individuals known amongst the Gotei 13. One last thing to notice is that, after all this experimentation, Yoru covered his body in bandages as his skin was absolutely appalling and disgusting to witness up front. There are even rumors of seals on the bandages as Yoru poisoning himself so much resulted in him being able to produce poison from his sweat glands. The poison is unknown, but from what people have said it has 3 effects before dying, the first being shortness of breathing and lightheadedness. The second being impaired movements, the last being paralyzation and seizing into a coma. Though to reach the last 2 stages one needs to consume an insanely amount of poison from Yoru, which can only be released when the bandages are removed from his being. Overall, Yoru is what people would call cancer to society, being the reason he doesn’t really interact with anyone unless they are within the 12th division. It is his complete division as he was deemed the smartest Shinigami in the Gotei 13 after several centuries. Personality Yoru is very isolated and only really talks to his division freely. Though when requested to speak in Captain meetings he will talk freely and spread the important information he may have stumbled across. But he is very secretive of his whereabouts as only his Lieutenant really knows everything he does. Regardless, Yoru is known to have a sadistic personality as he comments on how he wants to cut every living being in the Soul Society or the World of the living open to experiment and see what makes them ‘them.’ Appearance Yoru has bandages around his whole body, but he does carry the casual Shinigami Uniform with a captains Haori to symbolize he is a Captain of the Gotei 13. Battle Stats Offense: 80 Defense: 100 Mobility: 60 Reiryoku: 100 Intelligence: 100 Physical Strength: 60 Approved by (Admin or mod will put their signature here when your character is ready for role-play.) Category:Characters